How to Rock a Romance
by KARMAisME
Summary: This is my continuance of the episode How to Rock a Love Song. After Zander sings Kacey realizes that she may have feelings for him. How will Zander react? Will they end up together or will being in the band keep them apart. I suck at summaries so just give it a chance please. Rated M for possible lemons later on.


**Disclaimer:**** What's up baby? ****Unfortunately I don't own How to Rock or the incredibly sexy Max Schneider. But if I did…anyways this is my version of How to Rock a Love Song. I think that Zander and Kacey are the perfect couple, I knew it from the first episode. When Zander saved Kacey from the Perfs, offered her a spot in the band, and even after everything still wanted her there. I hate how everyone thinks Stevie and Zander would be better but honestly if that was going to happen it would've already. So anyways enough with that and on with the story. I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think. **

"I never really thought about how it would affect the band. Imagine if Zander was in love with me…"

After we all discussed it we decided that, for the good of the band, Zander couldn't be with either of us. And honestly I have never even considered being with Zander, have I? I mean he is such a great guy. Ever since he saved me from that humiliation with the Perfs I feel like I owe him. But even if I did have feelings for Zander, he would never feel the same so there really is no reason for me to even be worrying about this…right? I mean that song he wrote is definitely not about me is it?

It was decided that Stevie and I had to make sure that this little crush Zander had on one of us had to go away. I mean a crush isn't worth the band breaking up. So that's why as of right now Stevie and I are wearing the grossest clothes we could find and we smell awful. Before we walk in we each take a bite of an onion for good measure.

After our conversation with Zander he walked out with a wink claiming that he was more inspired than ever to write his song. I guess Stevie and I are just that irresistible. I don't know how we're going to fix this. I mean I thought Zander was just being nice because we're his friends and all but what he said when he left. It gave me butterflies…wait what? What am I thinking I like Zander as a friend nothing more? I think. I asked if he was inspired to write his song still when he said he got a new idea. He claimed that he was more inspired than ever. And secretly if I'm being honest with myself I was hoping that song was about me.

After class I was at Stevie's locker when our phones rang. I glanced at mine and panicked.

"It's Zander!" I said.

"Yeah, he finished his new song and he wants us to hear it." She replied.

"Okay," I said with a heavy sigh, "we have got to put an end to this. I mean I'm just gonna go in there and tell him that for the good of the band we can't be together."

"And by we you mean me and him?" Stevie said.

"Let's just agree that whoever he has the crush on will let him down easy."

"I'll be gentle." She sighed. I lay my hand on her shoulder.

"You won't even be in the room."

When we get to the band room Zander is at his piano and the other two are being their normal dorky selves. As soon as I make it down the steps I look at Zander and can't help but admire how cute he is. No Kacey, you're here to stop this.

"Zander we need to talk."

"No!" he says firmly, "I need to talk. I know you guys read my notebook."

Stevie and I both turn to Kevin and Nelson.

"And how do you know that?" she asks them.

"Look," he says, "I'm actually really glad this happened. I'm in love and it's time my lady heard it directly from Me." he is so amazing I actually wouldn't mind if it was me. I may actually give us a chance.

Behind us I hear the boys freak out.

"Oh who's it gonna be I'm freaking out," I hear Nelson say anxiously.

"Zander," I say, "Stevie and I have already discussed this and for the good of the band we just don't think tha-" Zander cuts us both off by touching our lips. The only thought in my head is wow has Zander always been this sexy?

"Shh!," he tells us, "let my heart speak." Damn, so sexy! I can hear Kevin hoping that it was Stevie Zander liked and not me…Thanks Kevin!

"Now sit down, close your eyes, and let me sing to my lady." He finished.

I sat with my eyes closed listening intently as Zander sang. His lyrics were beautiful and his voice was angelic. In that moment my feelings for Zander began to change, although I didn't realize it at the time. As I listened to the song I couldn't help but wish that it was about me.

"_Hey baby. I know how you get when I'm runnin' around without you ooh. But darlin' just understand. Ain't nobody around here quite like you ooh._

_We're unconditional!_

_You're my lady, beautiful how we click got me walkin' on sunshine._

_Oh, my baby, we can stare at the moon knowing it will be alright._

_Oh, my baby, with you it's a stroll in the park, cuddled up on the couch after dark._

_You're, you're my lady"_

When the song ended he said, "Now give me your hand my lady."

By the time the song had ended I had an entire swarm of butterflies in my stomach. I didn't want to admit it but I reached out my hand hoping that it was me.

All of a sudden I hear the boys laughing hysterically. My eyes snap open to see Zander holding the paw of a dog. Stevie and I shoot off the couch.

"Lady, is your dog?" I exclaim.

"This is who you wrote the song for?" Stevie shouted as Zander petted the dog and said, "Who's my lady? You are." The boys laughed as they mocked Stevie and I.

Stevie glared at them, "You think that's funny?" she asked menacingly. They immediately froze and looked fearful as they turned and ran out the door with Stevie hot on their trail.

I couldn't believe Zander did that. I was furious at first because for a second I thought that maybe Zander liked me. On the other hand I guess we deserved that and I told him that.

"So we probably deserved that."

"Nah," he said with a smile, "you definitely deserved that."

"Zander, what if I did think you wrote the song about me? Is that really so crazy?" I may have laughed as I said this but I seriously wanted to know.

"Why, are you disappointed it wasn't about you?" he asked seriously. _Yes…_

"No, I mean it's easier this way. Makes life a lot less complicated."

"Cool, cool."

_Man up Kacey. _I need to find out if these feelings are real, let alone mutual. _Deep breath. _

"I think that you're really special." I tell him sincerely. He looks into my eyes looking slightly surprised but he has a soft, genuine smile on his face.

"Thanks." He sits on the chair and continues to play with Lady. That smile was still on his face. _That's a good sign…right? _ I have something else I need to say and it's long overdue.

"Hey Zander?"

He looks up at me with an inquisitive stare, "Yeah?"

"Thank you." I say.

"What for?"

"For being a friend to me even when I didn't deserve it. Which I definitely didn't." I ducked my head ashamed. I never should've treated him badly, Perf or not. He rose and came to me. He lifted my face so that I was looking at him.

"There is no need to thank me. You would've done the same thing had you been in my position."

He is such a kind guy. He sees me in a way that no one else does. He saw past my braces and glasses. In fact he didn't even notice then.

I put my hand on his arm and looked into his inviting, brown eyes.

"But still…thank you Zander." Feeling an unusual burst of confidence I lean up and give him a lingering kiss on the cheek. He is speechless which I find quite adorable. So I smile at him, turn, and walk out the door.

Looking back I now know. That's when it all started.

**Let me know what you think. Should I continue or not? Also that song was the one that Zander sang in the episode How to Rock a Love Song. It's "Lady" by Max Schneider. Thanks for reading...much love! **

**P.S. you can tell by my greeting that yes I am a Schneider Monkey!**


End file.
